


Flexible Desires

by usakiwigirl



Series: To Bend Yet Not Break [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, M/M, NSFW, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny enjoys Steve’s flexibility, but he’d like to see more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible Desires

**Author's Note:**

> _Steve’s dark hair blends into the dashboard, and Danny closes his eyes, hoping that if he opens them fast enough, he’ll see the sun glinting off the Pacific, instead of the dust of the old, abandoned sugar cane plant._

Danny isn’t complaining; he’s a red-blooded man, and a blowjob is a blowjob, no matter who is giving it. Hell, Steve does a better job, and brings Danny off quicker than anybody ever has, man or woman, and that’s saying something, because Danny likes to think he is no slouch when it comes to stamina and staying power, is all he’s sayin’.

It’s just that Danny is starting to think he’d rather see Steve’s head between his legs in some other locations; kneeling in the sand while Danny is lounging behind Steve’s house, or sitting with his back against the headboard in Steve’s bedroom, for instance.

Blowjobs might win carguments, he’ll concede the point, but they’ve started a longing for something with a better view, and a desire to see some of Steve’s vaunted flexibility in new and interesting ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by a Saturday Snippet I received by email from Jordan Castillo-Price, the fantastic author of the PsyCop series. Once I read the little flashfic in the last email, this story idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I _had_ to write it in regards to our boys. I am now moving _waaay_ beyond where the flashfic went!
> 
> Thanks, Jordan, for the inspiration. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
